Washington Academy of Naval Warfare
The Washington Academy of Naval Warfare is a UNSC Navy academy situated in Washington D.C in the United Republic of North America. It's construction began already in 2550 CE, and was finished in 2556 CE. It is one of the most popular academies on Earth and the most popular one in northern URNA. The director of the academy is Professor Katlin Monroe, formerly Captain Monroe. Students and personnel The academy houses over 2000 Navy cadets and another 200 professors, guards, maintenance staff etc. The cadets from here are known to be some of the most highly trained and capable ones of the entire UNSC Navy. Many ships have taken crew members from the academy, but most notably, all of the crew of the UNSC ships There it all lies and Ten Twenty have graduated from the Washington Academy of Naval Warfare, speaking highly of the quality of the cadets. Some of the staff, are veterans from the Human-Covenant War. These staff include Katlin Monroe, - the Director of the academy- Colonel Aaron Frost, - the head trainer for the cadets - and Professor Simon Jenkins, an experienced xeno-biologist. There are a few more who were in the war for either just a year, and those who were there to see it begin on Harvest 2525 CE. Details The academy has a budget of over three million credits, and has some of the most advanced training hardware in the UNSC. This hardware includes, remote or AI controlled training drones armed with light projectile weapons that fire TTR rounds at the cadets during their combat training. The drones use a mixture of human and Covenant tech, that the Sangheili gave to them around a year after the Human-Covenant War as an act of good faith and a symbol of their new alliance. Notable Personnel '- Professor Katlin Monroe' - Director of the academy and a veteran from the Human-Covenant War, Katlin Monroe oversees all activities in the academy. She used to be the Captain of the UNSC Destroyer Victory Crusader. '- Colonel Aaron Frost' - Another veteran from the war, Colonel Frost and his team of trainers oversee the combat training of the academy's cadets. The Colonel still commands a regiment of Marines even when on duty in the academy. '- Chief Petty Officer Gabriel Anderson' - Anderson used to serve in the UNSC Marine Corps, until he and his friend Michale Williams survived a suicide mission that left them haunted for life by the death of their team leader who had been with them since the very beginning. '- Chief Petty Officer Micheal Williams' - A good friend of Gabriel Anderson who also served the Marines during the war, Williams and Anderson joined the academy after after surviving a suicidal mission assigned to them by ONI, as they have said. They returned alive, but without their team leader, whom they had known almost their entire service time. '- Professor Simon Jenkins' - An ingenious xeno-biologist who was more then eager to learn of the existence of alien life when he heard of the Covenant arrival in human space. Well, that was until they glassed him homeworld, Harvest, and nearly exterminated the human species. Today he is one of the most recognized xeno-biologists in the UNSC.